


Guitar Hero: Metallica

by litsasecret



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litsasecret/pseuds/litsasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can't help but push. Adam lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Hero: Metallica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/gifts).



Tommy had been skeptical at first, when Adam had picked up Guitar hero for their PS3. It wasn't that he was against the concept, exactly; it was just that this was their _life_.

Who in their right mind played Guitar Hero for fun when they did it for a living?

Well, other than Adam who was insane and had to be gagged to follow vocal rest orders.

Then Adam said the magic words.

"So, you're saying it's too hard?"

"Fuck that," Tommy said, grabbing one of the plastic guitars and calling dibs for life on Lars Umlaut as his avatar.

It was just him, Adam, and Neil on drums for a while, but then it turned out Isaac liked playing plastic bass, so he joined in their little band, and they got to tease Neil mercilessly for another week because he'd picked Midori as his avatar.

No one dared pick on Lars Umlaut, of course. He was _that_ badass.

The day one of the fans gave him a copy of Guitar Hero: Metallica, he tore into the wrapping and shoved it into the console without consulting the rest of the little band.

Besides, if they didn't want to play, he'd just set up the mic on a stand and do guitar and vocals, because he was that awesome.

Fortunately, when Isaac and Neil joined him, they were all over it too.

He quickly played through the easy songs, fake-yawning when they had to play "Turn the Page" twice because Neil couldn't handle the drums. All he had to do was hammer-on scales at the right times. Baby stuff.

Adam tumbled into the room, bright-eyed and hyped from the press he'd been doing, and instantly grabbed the mic.

He selected James Hetfield, to which Isaac protested "It's not fair he comes in late and gets to pick characters we unlocked."

"Pot, kettle, bitch," was Neil's reply.

"Besides," Tommy said. "James Hetfield, greatest vocalist of all time. Adam can only hope to be him in a stupid game."

"Hey!" Adam protested, swatting at Tommy who stuck his tongue out at Adam and darted away.

"We gonna do this?" he demanded, even as he was down strumming to "For Whom the Bell Tolls" because even on a plastic guitar that shit was awesome.

About a third of the way through the intro, Adam said "Greatest vocalist of all time, my ass. There aren't any lyrics in this!"

"Shut up and watch the screen," Tommy said, letting his hands relax as the anticipated really hairy chords appeared onscreen.

Then Adam started singing. Tommy groaned. "Have you even heard this song before?"

"Shut up, these aren't even lyrics! They're just random-- Shouting gun/on they run/through the endless gray..."

"Hey, you know the wavey scroll thing? It tells you what tune to sing."

"I can sing this, damn it!"

"Not according to the screen you--" And then Adam was tackling him.

"Hey!" Tommy protested. "These instruments are expensive!"

Adam untangled the strap from around Tommy and set the guitar aside. Tommy writhed, completely pinned.

Adam's expression was stormy, and Tommy swallowed hard.

"Sorry?" he offered meekly.

"Sometimes I think you forget who signs your paychecks, Tommy Joe."

Tommy flailed a hand up over his head weakly. "Help?" he called.

Neil laughed. Isaac gave him an impromptu hi-five and wandered away.

Adam brushed Tommy's hair out of his face. Tommy licked his lips.

"You should show more respect," Adam continued.

"I'm older than you," Tommy pointed out.

Adam carefully shifted over the top of him until he couldn't even squirm. "I'm bigger than you."

"This is very true and I concede the point," Tommy said, trying to look vulnerable and helpless-- which he kind of was, he had to admit, at least to himself. He just had to appeal to Adam's tender side and he'd be free to flee for his life, right?

Except he wasn't really counting on the part where Adam was the one who'd made him vulnerable and helpless, and he got off on that, because next thing he knew, Adam was kissing him, biting into his mouth and tightening his grip in Tommy's hair until it was painful.

Tommy tried to bring his hand to bear, but Adam just pinned it to the floor and kissed him harder.

He was holding out hope for Neil to do his usual "Eww, brother-sex!" thing and interfere, but instead he heard only the sound of the door closing behind him.

Tommy whined into Adam's mouth, and Adam pulled back enough to smirk at him. "Alone at last," he whispered, and Tommy shivered all over.

He'd never, _ever_ admit it to Adam, but James Hetfield had nothing on him when it came to making Tommy melt into a needy, wanton thing with just his words. Well, mouth, technically.

"If I get up, are you going to stay?" Adam asked. Tommy considered it for a moment.

"Probably not?" he suggested, wiggling his toes, since they were the only parts of him he _could_ wiggle.

Adam sighed. "If you run, and I catch you, I'm gonna have to spank you."

Tommy pouted, widening his eyes and letting his breath catch in his throat.

"Don't give me that, Tommy Joe. I know you too well."

"And what if you don't catch me?"

Adam pulled away even further, settling back on his heels, straddling Tommy's hips only loosely.

Tommy felt chilled without Adam pinning him to the floor.

"You really think that's possible? That you could run far enough, and long enough, that I'd, what, give up on catching you?"

Tommy opened his mouth, but he really had nothing he could say to that, so he just shook his head a little.

"Because it's not. For the record."

"Okay," Tommy said softly.

"So are you going to stay if I get up?"

"Probably not," he answered again, more firmly this time.

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You are utterly impossible," he said. Then he planted a hand on Tommy's chest and undid his belt.

Tommy felt his eyes go wide of their own accord, and he whined a little, deep in his throat.

Adam pulled the belt out of his pants, then expertly flipped Tommy to his front again. Tommy closed his eyes firmly and tried to let the tension drain from his body.

"You--" Adam started, then he sighed again. "Tommy Joe, unless you've been mooning people again, I am not going to apply this belt to your ass."

Tommy wiggled a little to get comfortable on his front and hoped his relief wasn't obvious.

"You're so silly, pretty. You push and you push and then you get terrified that I'll break my rules too."

Tommy made a noise that was probably undignified, but it earned him the full weight of Adam over his back.

"So silly," Adam said again, pressing kisses against the shell of Tommy's ear.

When he pulled back and said, sternly, "Hands," Tommy meekly crossed his wrists at the small of his back.

"So now you're ready to be good?"

Tommy huffed. He wasn't being good, he was being practical. The sooner he complied with what Adam wanted, the sooner Adam would wrap all around him again and make him warm.

Except that once his hands were bound, Adam got up and left him completely. Tommy shifted around so he could stand up, even without the use of his hands, and moved over to the bed where he collapsed noisily.

Adam looked up from where he was digging through his bag. "Seriously, Tommy Joe?" he demanded.

Tommy scowled at him. "I didn't run away," he pointed out.

"You didn't stay where I put you, either."

Tommy ignored him and flopped over onto his stomach.

A second later, the bed dipped from Adam's weight, and then Adam's hands were on his back, stroking up and over his shoulders and he was forcibly rolled over.

Tommy scowled at Adam.

Adam unfastened Tommy's jeans and pulled them down until they were tangled around his calves. He rucked up Tommy's shirt as high as it would go, then sat back on his heels. Tommy knew Adam liked him on display, as long as the display was only for him, so he scowled harder, focusing on some point over Adam's left shoulder.

Then Adam bent down to suck the head of Tommy's cock into his mouth and Tommy moaned. Relentlessly, he held on to his tension and righteous indignation, but it was futile.

All he could focus on was the heat of Adam's mouth, the texture of his tongue, the soft, pleased little noises Adam was making.

He was just getting desperate, pushing against the firm grip Adam had on his hips, words falling from his lips unbidden, when Adam pulled away.

He stared at Adam, uncomprehending.

"Betcha James Hetfield couldn't do that," Adam said, a pleased smile shaping his spit-slick lips.

"I've never met him," Tommy managed. "So I couldn't tell you for sure."

Adam laughed, and Tommy frowned at him. He was being _mean,_ not funny, and Adam was _laughing_ at him.

"Remember, Tommy, I know you too well," Adam said, them he flipped Tommy over and pulled his pants the rest of the way off.

Tommy struggled to get his knees under him properly, and then Adam was there, with a lubed finger and a tongue, and Tommy rocked up into the sensation, wobbling a little without his hands, but Adam had a good grip on his hip and wouldn't let him fall, so he relaxed into sensation.

It didn't take much to get Tommy begging and talking and fucking himself on Adam's tongue and fingers, and then Adam pulled away.

Tommy whined.

"You aren't coming yet, Tommy Joe, not until I'm done with you."

"Please?" Tommy asked, breathless.

Adam laughed again. "So pretty," he said, kissing up Tommy's spine. "Gonna take such good care of you."

And then Adam was digging his fingers into Tommy's hips, pulling him back onto his cock, slow and deep and perfect, and Tommy moaned, flexing his hands against the belt holding them in place.

Adam fucked into him, slow and intimate, running hands over Tommy's body, smoothing his hair, kissing him wherever he could reach.

After several long minutes Adam came, nails digging into Tommy's shoulders as he lost control, thrusting erratically and desperately and saying Tommy's name, over and over.

Finally, finally, he wrapped a fist around Tommy, stroked him quickly to completion.

When Tommy came back to himself, his hands were free and his clothes were completely gone. Adam was lying on his side, a foot away, watching him.

"I'm gonna tell you something about yourself, Tommy Joe. You're going to meet all these people you idolize, James Hetfield and Marilyn Manson and the people in Depeche Mode and whoever else. I'll do my damnedest to make sure of it. And you're going to have every one of them hopelessly in love with you, because that's what you do. But the only person you are ever going to let keep you is me."

Tommy looked at him.

"C'mere," Adam said, and Tommy went, fitting himself against Adam's chest, curling into the warmth and sighing lightly.

"You know why, don't you? Why I get to keep you?"

Tommy shook his head.

He could hear Adam's smile in his voice when he said, "Because I was the first person clever enough to try."

Tommy smiled too, secretly, hidden by Adam's chest, and he pressed a kiss against Adam's collarbone, silent acknowledgement.


End file.
